


bookstore meeting

by butteblues



Category: Haikyuu!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 08:00:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16970784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butteblues/pseuds/butteblues
Summary: req: Hi! A scenario where Oikawa is at a bookstore, and he runs into that really shirt girl in his class(like under 5 ft short) and he tries to flirt with her and be really direct but she stays completely oblivious to all of his attempts(like ur blog BTW)





	bookstore meeting

You had stopped into your favorite bookstore, mostly to look around. You weren’t really short in books to read, but one more never hurt, right? There was one that looked good on, of course, the top shelf, so you went to find someone tall to get it. Better feel a little silly than accidentally knock sown the entire display from trying to climb it.

You certainly did not expect to literally run into your classmate, Oikawa. You knocked your forehead off his chest while you were both looking on your respective phones. “I’m so sorry, ( )-chan! You’re just so adorably small I didn’t see you!” he said with his trademark smile.

“Oh no its fine!” you replied. “I wasn’t looking where I was going.”

“It has to get frustrating, looking at everyone’s chests all the time. At least this time you had a nice view,” Oikawa continued.

“Well, I’m kind of used to it,” you replied. “Actually! Would you mind doing me a favor?”

“Anything for a pretty girl,” he purred, stepping closer to you.

“There’s this book up there,” you pointed, “that I can’t reach. Could you help?”

Oikawa looked thoroughly bewildered. You weren’t responding to his flirtations! He’d have to step it up a notch. He settled his hands on your waist and lifted you up til you were face level with the shelf you needed. “So, ( )-chan, would you like to go out sometime?”

“Oh,” you said. “Thank you.” You looked for your book, all but ignoring the man holding you up from the ground who was growing rather impatient. He didn’t exactly know how to respond to a girl who didn’t fawn over him, let alone ignore him. You picked out your book and said, “Would you mind putting me down?” Oikawa set you down, still impatient and confused.

You pulled him down by his shirt to kiss his cheek. “Thank you Oikawa-san,” you said, running off to pay for your book. He stood there, rubbing his cheek, more confused now than ever.


End file.
